En peligro
by Virginalis
Summary: Cuando Winry Rockbell se convierte en la única testigo del asesinato de Maes Hughes su vida pende de un hilo. Edward Elric será el encargado de evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**En peligro**

**Capítulo I **

Silencio, tan solo interrumpido por el murmullo de su propia respiración agitada y el crepitar de sus botas de cuero contra el mojado asfalto de las calles de Washington DC. El frío se colaba más allá de la pesada gabardina que cubría su cuerpo, humedecida por las gotas de una suave lluvia que anticipaba una pronta nevada en la ciudad. Maes Hughes se encogió aún más en su abrigo apresurando el paso y maldiciendo a su coche por detenerse a diez calles de la de su propio hogar, dejándolo varado en el helado exterior cuando tendría que estar en su casa, caliente y junto a su esposa y su pequeña hija.

Aún más en aquel momento donde su vida corría un gran peligro. Casi se echó a reír con tan sólo pensar en que el ministro de seguridad estaba de todas maneras excepto seguro. Ni siquiera llevaba consigo la glock que siempre le acompañaba reposando en la funda de su cintura. Dudaba que en caso de ser atacado el pequeño cuchillo que traía le sirviera de mucho, por más profesional en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas blancas que fuera. A menos que su atacante trajera un cuchillo, claro. Con disimulo observó sobre su hombro y la calle le devolvió una vista vacía, desprovista de toda señal de vida a las dos de la madrugada.

O al menos eso hubiera creído una persona normal, no un soldado entrenado y tan competente como él. Sabía que le estaban siguiendo de la misma forma en que sabía que el desperfecto de su auto no era un accidente. Podía sentir la presencia ajena en todo su cuerpo, los vellos de sus brazos erizándose en anticipación y cada sentido alerta. Las luces parpadeando, el frío aliento de la noche en su rostro, el sonido de las pisadas tan ligero e insignificante que de no estar en tal estado de alerta, se hubiera creído fantaseando. Después de todo, cualquiera temblaría un poco en una escena tan de película criminal como esa.

Un par de calles, tan sólo un par de calles y estaría seguro. Llegar de una esquina a otra se le hacía casi infinito, como si en lugar de calles, recorriera un laberinto sin salida. Se mentalizó en la seguridad de su hogar, leyendo un buen libro o el periódico mientras su querida Gracia preparaba el desayuno. La situación no lo ameritaba, pero se rió entre dientes al pensar en que la pequeña Elisia se treparía a él como un curioso cachorro, preguntándole de qué se trataba su lectura o señalando palabras al azar con sus pequeños y adorables deditos.

Llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo de la gabardina, sacando de éste su teléfono móvil. La diestra se mantuvo en el interior del abrigo, en el bolsillo de su pecho, justo donde llevaba el afiladísimo cuchillo. Como si todos los astros se hubiesen alineado en su contra, la batería de su móvil marcaba un 1% que apenas le sirvió para dar aviso al comando central de que su vida corría riesgo. Con apretar cinco veces seguidas el botón de encendido, éste enviaba una señal de auxilio con su posición geográfica.

Localizó a menos de doscientos metros, el porche de su edificio, y cuando estuvo a punto de echar a correr, lo sintió. Un agudo dolor atravesó su hombro quitándole el aliento, provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por el impacto claramente silenciado. El líquido caliente bajó por su pecho camuflado por su oscura vestimenta. Tan rápido como sus reflejos lo permitían, se volteó y lanzó el cuchillo hacia atrás, impactando certeramente el proyectil en el muslo de su perseguidor, que cayó torpemente al suelo, el arma deslizándose de sus manos por el casi congelado asfalto. Hughes no giró a ver su rostro, echando a correr tan rápido como sus piernas agarrotadas por la adrenalina, el dolor y el frío se lo permitieron.

—¡Hijo de puta!—bisbiseó la persona tras él, de inmediato Hughes se refugió tras los autos corriendo a través de la acera. Las probabilidades de que acertara a su cabeza estando en movimiento eran pocas y la altura de los carros protegían sus puntos vitales.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que el ruido de cristales rotos y un penetrante dolor en sus costillas le alertaron, por fin desplomándose como un saco de patatas en la acera. Gimió de dolor, apretando con sus manos la nueva herida en sus costillas.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse mentalmente con Elisia y Gracia cuando un tercer disparo golpeó su cabeza.

Winry Rockbell, notablemente agotada, deslizó el paño húmedo sobre la barra de madera que la separaba del resto del bar en el que trabajaba. El trapo, de cuestionable aroma, arrastró consigo las manchas de café, grasa, alcohol, cenizas e infusiones. No importaba cuantas veces fregara y enjuagara el trozo de tela, el olor a humedad no cedía y aunque sonara estúpido, le había declarado la guerra. Guerra en la que claramente el trapo ganaba, pensó, después de fregarlo por enésima vez con lejía y detergente. Su jefe de seguro comentaría sobre su extraña aversión al trozo de tela luego de ver sus manos irritadas por el potente desengrasante industrial. También lidiaba una batalla contra los guantes de hule, prefería mil veces su carne escociendo que la incómoda sensación de la goma envolviéndola y erizando los pelitos de sus brazos de igual manera que con un arañazo a un pizarrón, o el sonido de un tenedor arrastrándose por la vajilla. Y Garfiel lamentaría la dermatitis en sus preciosas y delicadas manos de princesa.

Bah. Gajes del oficio. Con tal de poder pagar sus estudios y el alquiler, no le molestaba una comezón que cedería con hidratante.

Winry, de diecinueve años, trabajaba por la noche a medio tiempo en El Atelier de Garfiel, un bar-cafetería ubicado en las periferias de DC, lejos del caótico tráfico, la contaminación y los fuertes bocinazos de el _centro del centro. _Se localizaba en un barrio residencial, de estética un poco antigua pero acogedora. A Winry le parecía viajar al pasado, con los carteles de estilo retro que tal vez llevaban unos cuarenta o cincuenta años allí y la iluminación de neón digna de una película de los noventa. Como toda adolescente de escasos recursos aspirando a ser alguien en la vida, trabajaba en busca de poder ayudar a sus padres a lidiar con los amplios costos de estudiar ingeniería mecánica en la Universidad de Georgetown, que, aunque la beca por su excelencia académica cubría la matrícula y parte de sus gastos, no completaba para llegar dignamente a fin de mes. Winry conocía por completo lo que era vivir en la escasez, habiéndose criado mientras sus padres, ambos jóvenes y estudiantes, trataban de completar su carrera de medicina, trabajar y cuidar a una pequeña niña en los oscuros suburbios de Baltimore, donde residieron hasta que Urey y Sara Rockbell pudieron acabar con su carrera, conseguir un buen trabajo y buscar una mejor calidad de vida para su hija, que no había llegado hasta que Winry cumpliera sus catorce años. Admiraba profundamente a sus padres, que a pesar de concebirla por error, lograron sacar adelante a la pequeña familia a base de sudor, esfuerzo y trabajo duro, siempre educándola con amor y valores.

Por eso, cuando se encontró viviendo sola en la capital de la nación, aspiró a ser como ellos (sin la parte del hijo no deseado, claro). Quería obtener su propio dinero, enorgullecer a sus padres y devolverles todo el esfuerzo y dedicación. Por eso, y entre malabares, conseguía mantener un trabajo y notas excelentes sin volverse loca.

Al llegar a DC, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer y asesorada por el dueño de su edificio, se dirigió toda nerviosa y remilgada a la oficina de recursos humanos de la ciudad, donde fue informada que un bar-café en U Street buscaba empleada. Una mesera, para ser exactos. Y el excéntrico Garfiel le contrató de inmediato al verla tan bonita dentro de su amplio sweater de punto color melocotón y con su mochila de terciopelo rojo, alegando nunca haber visto una criatura tan bella, que si fuera heterosexual le invitaría a salir, que su hermosura atraería a la clientela y más tonterías que llevaban las mejillas de Winry a obtener un color rosáceo similar al de su abrigo.

Garfiel definitivamente facilitaba su vida dando el permiso de estudiar en el trabajo, pagándole un cuantioso sueldo (que ahorraba), siendo flexible con sus horarios y endulzando sus oídos. En menos de un año su salario se elevó dos veces, argumentando el mayor que la clientela subía a los cielos tras la presencia de la "bonita chica de ojos azules", como uno que otro cliente solía llamarla.

Ensimismada, apenas escuchó que Garfiel anunciaba su partida a las doce y minutos, media hora antes del cierre de su cafetería, las doce y media. Cada viernes, como hoy y cuando Winry no debía asistir a la universidad al día siguiente, el excéntrico hombre le delegaba la responsabilidad de cerrar. Luego de hacer el aseo y sacar la basura, la joven se encontraba, mochila al hombro y envuelta en un grueso abrigo turquesa tejido por su abuela, en camino a su hogar. Entre U Street y Georgetown existía una distancia de cincuenta minutos que en bus se reducía a quince, pero prefería caminar y deleitarse con los bonitos barrios de la ciudad. Luego de vivir en Baltimore no tenía miedo de caminar en las calles de noche, sus clases de defensa personal, su atroz fuerza por los años ejerciendo la mecánica y su gas pimienta le aseguraban que llegaría bien a casa. El frío la despejaba muchísimo, dando lugar a más pensamientos además de sus clases de ingeniería, el trabajo de electromecánica del martes y pagar la renta. Mientras sus auriculares reproducían lo último de Frank Sinatra, valga la redundancia, pensó en qué capítulo de Friends había quedado. En lo irritante que era Ross Geller, y en que aún debía arreglar el radiador de su vecina, Mei. Amaba armar, arreglar y desarmar cosas, y se le daba excelente.

No fue consciente del tiempo que pasó y las calles que recorrió, pues más pronto que tarde, se encontró en la entrada de su edificio. La fachada lucía algo gastada a comparación del resto de edificios muy bien cuidados y modernos, pero no podía permitirse algo más caro, menos que menos en aquel barrio.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el amplio portón cuando lo vio. Un hombre sujetándose el hombro, corriendo casi agazapado por su acera, parecía ocultarse de alguien. Tras él y como un rayo le seguía otro sujeto y el alma se le salió del cuerpo al ver la brillante pistola que llevaba en la mano. Si sus conexiones mentales funcionaban, estaba casi segura al 60% de que le había disparado al hombre anterior.

Escuchó dos explosiones amortiguadas que reconoció como disparos. Casi por inercia y temblando asomó el rostro por el enrejado, apreciando un amplio charco de sangre manando del primer hombre. _De su cabeza._

Bueno, ahora estaba 100% segura que el hombre vestido de negro ejecutó los disparos. Cuando se volteó en huida por la acera de enfrente, Winry apenas alcanzó a ver su rostro. Redondo, de ojos ligeramente rasgados y con una expresión de demencia que le heló todos los huesos. La expresión de un asesino.

Winry había sido testigo de un asesinato.

Con aquel pensamiento en la mente, vomitó en la acera.

Sus manos temblaban furiosamente. Desde el momento en que recibió la llamada de alerta de su jefe hasta que se presentó al lugar de los hechos. La bilis se acumuló en su garganta al ver el cadáver de Maes Hughes, ahora cubierto por una manta negra, en la acera, pálido y desangrado, mojado en su propia sangre que se escurría por la canaleta junto al agua de lluvia. Tarde, llegaron tarde. Su jefe y mejor amigo yacía sin vida a pocos metros y él no podía hacer más que temblar como una hoja.

Observó cómo los peritos tomaban fotografías de la escena, del cadáver, las pisadas manchadas de sangre y los casquillos que pronto fueron a parar en bolsas transparentes etiquetadas como evidencia. Su cabeza maquinaba casi a la velocidad de la luz, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo. Tarde, muerto, irresponsable, qué le diría a Gracia, Elisia crecería sin su padre, tarde, su amigo estaba muerto, tarde, tarde. La mano cálida en su hombro lo sobresaltó un poco forzándole a despegar la vista del cuerpo sin vida siendo recogido por los paramédicos.

—Capitán Mustang... la joven está siendo atendida por la unidad de emergencia. Se encuentra en shock.  
—Quiero verla. Es el único testigo.

Hawkeye asintió, guiándole entre los oficiales y peritos forenses hacia la segunda ambulancia, de puertas abiertas y emitiendo luz. Sobre la camilla se encontraba una joven de no más de veinte años envuelta en una manta, temblando, la vista clavada en el desfibrilador y con una mascarilla de oxígeno amarrada al rostro. Sus brazos caían lánguidos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Tragó fuertemente en busca de recuperar la compostura y comportarse como quien era, un capitán en la agencia de seguridad nacional. Su compañera se le adelantó, grabadora y libreta en mano ocupó el lugar junto a la joven. Roy pudo encontrar un vago parecido en ellas, más allá de los ojos completamente distintos.

—Soy la teniente Riza Hawkeye y mi compañero el capitán Roy Mustang ¿Cómo es tu nombre?—indagó en un tono de voz suave, casi maternal. Hawkeye comprendía por lo que aquella joven estaba pasando. La niña se mantuvo en silencio al menos un minuto antes de responder, quitándose la máscara de oxígeno y entregando entre sus temblorosos dedos su carné de estudiante.  
—W-winry Rockbell... tengo diecinueve años.—respondió temblorosa, casi inaudible, y Roy estuvo seguro de que si hablara su voz se escucharía igual. Hawkeye comprobó su identificación, escribiendo los datos en su libreta.

—¿Puedes decirnos lo que viste, Winry?

Los ojos azules repletos de lágrimas se abrieron grandemente, el temblor de su delgado cuerpo creciendo con cada segundo. Le dolían las manos por la fuerza con la que las mantenía en un puño y por las uñas clavándose en la carne de sus palmas. Winry se tomó un par de segundos para pensar, reviviendo el momento en que el hombre tan siniestro le había mirado a los ojos. Se volteó con pánico hacia Hawkeye, pálida y asustada, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

—Él va a matarme... Vi su rostro, me vio ¡Va a asesinarme!—apenas pudo hablar entre su violenta respiración, que abandonaba sus pulmones a trompicones casi ahogándola, hundiéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Riza frotó su espalda con su diestra, presionando sobre su nariz y boca nuevamente la máscara de oxígeno.

—No podemos tomarle testimonio en este estado, capitán.

No era para nada sensato interrogar a alguien en estado de shock o sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Aunque fuese la única testigo, la señorita no estaba en condiciones de hablar. Primero debería tranquilizarse. Tanto Riza como él conocían el sentimiento por el que Rockbell estaba pasando.

Winry se había criado en Cherry Hill, Baltimore, uno de los barrios más peligrosos de los Estados Unidos. Desde el pequeño balcón de su apartamento en una segunda planta, había observado pandillas golpeándose, asaltos, escuchado disparos y miles de gritos. Sus padres no solían permitirle salir sola hasta que fue capaz de comenzar a viajar en autobus por su propia cuenta, aún así, se mantenía completamente alerta y empuñando su gas pimienta. Por más de lo que sus jóvenes ojos llegaron a presenciar, un homicidio estaba fuera de ello. Ver a la cara de aquel asesino estaba completamente fuera de sus expectativas.

Gracias a su barrio de origen, era capaz de intuir lo que sucedería. Ningún asesino dejaba con vida a un testigo. Se preguntaba la razón por la cual el hombre no le había disparado en ese mismo instante, acabando con la responsabilidad de que alguien viese su rostro luego de asesinar a Maes Hughes.

Riza y Roy, quienes trabajaban cada día con ese tipo de crímenes, también estaban al corriente. La vida de la señorita Winry Rockbell corría peligro, y la policía no podía permitirse el lujo de que la única testigo de la muerte de Hughes fuera asesinada. La teniente primera guió a su capitán fuera de la ambulancia, no necesitaban asustar aún más a la joven, aunque esta parecía ser consciente del que su vida estaba siendo amenazada.

—No puede quedarse aquí. El sujeto vio su rostro y sabe dónde vive. Me sorprende que siga con vida y no en una bolsa negra.

—¿Consiguieron algún número de contacto de emergencia?—Hawkeye asintió a su capitán, buscando en su cuaderno.

—Es alguien llamado Garfiel, la señorita Rockbell asegura que es su jefe. Lo contactamos y dijo que Winry pasaría la noche junto a él. Según su identificación es originaria de Maryland, así que está sola aquí en Washington.

—Si se atrevieron a asesinar a Hughes, no estamos lidiando con novatos o un golpe de mala suerte. Alguien verdaderamente peligroso se encuentra detrás de esto, y vendrán por ella. No podemos confiarla a un guardaespaldas común o alguien no apto para protegerla, menos que menos a un civil.

Mustang estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido de pura frustración y molestia, mas consiguió mantener su temple. En ese momento no necesitaban lidiar con un oficial que pensara con sus sentimientos y no con la cabeza helada. Chasqueando la lengua, se dirigió a la teniente.

—Hawkeye, llama a Acero.


	2. Capítulo 2

En peligro

Capítulo II

Aunque fuesen las cuatro de la madrugada, el aeropuerto de Nueva York funcionaba como cualquier otro edificio por el día. Personas esperando sus vuelos, abordando y caminando de aquí a allá. Las fuertes luces encendidas en el techo no dejaban a la vista la oscuridad de la noche, dando una falsa sensación de la natural iluminación solar. Edward bostezó fuerte y amplio cubriéndose la boca con el antebrazo en un fallido intento de no lucir como un cocodrilo a punto de darle un zarpazo a su víctima. Su equipaje ya había corrido por la cinta transportadora y sólo estaba esperando el abordaje que lo llevaría a Washington en una corta hora y media. Su trastorno de ansiedad no le permitía estarse quieto por mucho tiempo, por lo tanto agradecía la velocidad del vuelo. De tan sólo pensar en las horas que se tardaba cada vez que viajaba a Afganistán, se le erizaban los vellos del brazo. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una misión, y se sentía más que inquieto por lo que esperaba. Mustang no le había adelantado nada, solamente diciéndole aquella noche que pusiera su trasero en un avión lo antes posible y se dirigiera al DC. Y él, como buen soldado que era, había comprado un boleto a primera hora de la mañana. Si calculaba bien, estaría en la capital del país antes de las diez de la mañana.

Miró a su reloj, eran apenas las siete y media. Su vuelo partía a las ocho y media, por lo que le quedaba nada más que esperar al abordaje, y sentía que en cualquier momento caería dormido en aquellas incómodas sillas del aeropuerto. No importaba, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en los lugares más inhóspitos, o hasta a no dormir en lo absoluto. Descansar era uno de los placeres que Edward se daba desde que había regresado del medio oriente. Allá, no podía cerrar los ojos por más de una hora sin escuchar los bombardeos, disparos y explosiones, por lo que agradecía la tranquilidad de su apartamento en la Quinta Avenida, aunque se encontrara en el hervidero de actividad de Nueva York. El último año había llevado una vida más o menos tranquila, en lo que terminaba de adaptarse a su nueva condición física. Edward apretó su metálica mano discretamente oculta bajo un guante blanco, aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a la sensación de tener automail. Como otros sobrevivientes de la guerra, había perdido en combate dos de sus extremidades que ahora reemplazaba con piezas mecánicas: su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda.

Así pasó su tiempo, mientras esperaba el abordaje, hasta que por fin escuchó su vuelo anunciar que ya todo estaba listo para subir al avión. Edward se dirigió a la zona de abordaje con su eterno paso desigual, uno más pesado que el otro, no era una cojera pero si mirabas con atención, sí podía verse una disparidad entre sus pisadas. El automail de su pierna a veces le molestaba. Pocos minutos después, se encontró recostado en su asiento de primera clase. Había ganado mucho dinero como soldado y lo hacía también como agente federal, y se aseguraba de darse una vida lujosa compensando lo que no había tenido de niño. Denegó el ofrecimiento de champagne de la azafata, cuando se dirigía a una misión prefería definitivamente no beber. Y no sabía qué le tenía preparado Mustang para cuando llegase.

Decir que se sentía nerviosa era poco. Si pudiera arrancarse los cabellos sin quedar como una loca desquiciada, lo haría sin dudarlo. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero de alguna manera, los sucesos de la noche anterior la mantenían en un estado de estrés postraumático. El hombre al que habían asesinado era el ministro de seguridad de Washington DC, estaba asociado a la mayor seguridad del país, a proteger al presidente. Si el mismo ministro de seguridad había sido asesinado ¿Qué quedaba para ella? Una simple estudiante de diecinueve años que ni siquiera conocía maniobras de defensa propia. En ese momento, Winry se encontraba sentada en el tercer piso del edificio perteneciente al servicio de seguridad del país. Un edificio imponente, de varias plantas que no dejaba nada fuera de la palabra lujo. Se notaba que los cabrones manejaban muchísimo dinero. El capitán Mustang le había asegurado que si bien, su vida corría peligro, no permitiría que nada le pasara. Era una testigo esencial y de vital importancia en el caso de asesinato de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país. Aquello le llevó a pensar en la razón por la que un hombre tan poderoso y seguramente, con tanto dinero, vivía en un barrio tan modesto como el de ella. Más aún teniendo una familia, como había escuchado esa mañana en televisión. La esposa y una pequeña niña que había perdido a su padre, a su sostén. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginarse el dolor por el que pasaban. Si ella se encontraba conmocionada por los hechos, no quería saber lo que sentían esa mujer y la niña.

A un par de metros, Mustang conversaba con la teniente Hawkeye. No podía escuchar la charla, pero muy de vez en cuando volteaban la mirada hacia ella, por lo que podía asegurar que era el principal tema de la conversación. Se sintió tan indiscreto que Winry volteó la mirada por un par de segundos hacia el ascensor a su izquierda. Y con un pitido, las puertas metálicas se abrieron, dejando paso a un hombre de cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta. A medida que el hombre se acercaba, pudo notar el desbalance de los pasos. Típico de alguien que lleva automail, pensó, siendo tan experta en el tema. La ingeniería de automail era su especialidad en la universidad. Notó también el par de ojos dorados más hermosos que había visto en su vida, bien puesto en un rostro de un atractivo avasallante, repleto de facciones afiladas. Debajo de la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba, pudo notar que su espalda definitivamente poseía un buen ancho. El hombre caminó por todo el hall, atravesándolo hasta llegar a Mustang y Hawkeye. Y se preguntó quién sería aquel hombre que tanto imponía a pesar de probablemente, no superar el metro setenta y cinco. Todo en su aura gritaba peligro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me trajiste aquí para ser un niñero?—pronunció, su ceño un poco fruncido del disgusto. Observó de reojo a la joven sentada a unos metros de ellos, parecía encogida en su lugar, como si no perteneciera allí. La noticia del asesinato de Hughes, que había escuchado ni bien entrar a la agencia, le había conmocionado en demasía. Y ahora saber que haría de niñero le enfurecía todavía más. Todavía no controlaba bien sus emociones, y Ed solía responder a aquellas situaciones con enojo. Decir que tenía un humor de perros era poco.

—No serás un niñero, serás un guardaespaldas. Eres el único capacitado para este trabajo. Winry es testigo vital de este caso y su vida corre peligro. Sabes que la buscarán, y no son unos cualquiera quienes lo harán. Asesinaron a Hughes.—respondió Mustang, algo azorado por la última frase pronunciada. El dolor de perder a quién fuera su mejor amigo aún estaba fresco en sus entrañas. Si era posible, Edward frunció el entrecejo aún más. El asesinato de Hughes había sido muy circunstancial, demasiadas casualidades para una sola ocasión, y ambos sabían que cada cosa había sido ejecutada a conveniencia de sus asesinos. Que pasaran por encima del servicio de seguridad era gravísimo, y no les costaría nada asesinar a una niña por haber presenciado los hechos.

Los tres se dirigieron ahora a Winry, quien nerviosamente jugaba con los puños de su abrigo. Edward la analizó, se veía muy pequeña dentro de la prenda de un celeste bebé que combinaba con sus ojos. Su rostro era redondeado, de pómulos altos y con una nariz pequeña y respingada. Espesas pestañas bordeaban los ojos más celestes y bonitos que Edward había visto en su vida, completando el atractivo de su rostro con unos labios no tan gruesos, pero por lo que veía, naturalmente rosados a pesar de la palidez de la joven. Seguro se había llevado un buen susto esa noche y aún no conseguía reponerse. Winry tímidamente elevó la vista, cruzando sus ojos azules con los dorados de Edward. Vale decir que no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más de un par de segundos antes de rehuir de ella, como si hubiese visto un esperpento. Riza se acercó a ella, posando con confianza una mano en su hombro. La joven reaccionó al tacto dando un respingo y mirando a su ejecutora.

—Él es el alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric. Será tu guardaespaldas a tiempo completo hasta que consigamos solucionar el problema.—habló la teniente, como quien explica a un niño—. Tendrá que protegerte las veinticuatro horas del día, Winry ¿Entiendes eso?

— Eso significa que tendrá que quedarse en mi casa ¿Verdad?—la voz de la ahora llamada Winry, sonaba igual de melodiosa que todo su rostro. No podía ser, pensó Edward. Mantén la mente alejada, es tu trabajo.

—Así es. Tienes espacio ¿Verdad?

Asintió. En su apartamento tenía una habitación extra que usaba para cuando sus padres la visitaban, estaba un poco desordenada, pero funcionaría.

—Muy bien, entonces te tomaremos declaración y podrás irte.


End file.
